The Secrets of Project Shadow
by Koniko-chan
Summary: This is an artical about ultimate life forms that I wrote for a friend on her birthday. enjoy


Author's notes: this is an article I wrote for a friend on her birthday, she's a total Shadow nut, so here's the article, oh and there are two made up characters listed in here, if you don't like make ups please ignore "Project Amber" and "Expanding the field" Amber is my friends make up and Karen, who's never named in here is mine, but she is described under the expanding part of this article. Feel free to use her if you wish, but please email first about Amber because I have to check with my friend. Either way I hope you enjoy the article. Oh PS if you do use a character, please tell me I'd love to read it.

Disclamer: I in no way own Sonic or any of the other characters they belong to Sega and several other people, however Karen is mine and Amber is my friend's so please don't sue us.****

**The Secrets of Project Shadow**

            By anonymous

  


**P**roject Shadow, was a secret military project run by the government organization GUN. The project objective was to create the perfect soldier, a powerful, fast, strong and expendable one. A warrior that could be as a shadow, sigh lent, but fast and deadly. The question was however, what could accomplish such a feat? With those thoughts in mind the science team set out to find the perfect form for their supreme warrior. Several ideas were tossed around, but in the end a lizard was chosen to be the most ideal ultimate life form.

_Why a lizard?_

Out of all the choices they had why would they choose a lizard to be the greatest? Well, according to _Doctor Lauren Staffed_ assistant to _Doctor Catrin Robot_ administrator of GUN, there were many reasons why the lizard was chosen, first for it's unique ability to rejuvenate lost limbs, not to mention it's speed and good reputation for exterminating pests.

_First experiment results_

After the monumental decision was made, the science team set about to create this fighter. Using the program Genetic Options they simulated the experimental DNA until they reached a stable strand. Once the DNA was stable the scientists set out to create the first real DNA strand of the greatest fighter ever made. Using cloning technology they placed the DNA into the blank egg and used a curio-tube to act as the womb for the fetus.  Slowly the fetus grew and day by, day it got bigger; soon the babe was visible to the naked eye. Finally the lizard was ready to survive with out the curio-tube. However as they trained it the newly named bio-lizard turned out to be un-perfect… for the lizards size alone was gigantic nearly 2 football fields in length, the downfall occurred that it's organs were too small to keep up with it's body's needs, so a life support system was quickly created to aide the ailing weapon. This however slowed it down and made an easy target for an enemy to aim for, so the Bio-lizard was put in a state of dormancy, to sleep and be forgotten it the chill of it's curio-tube on the Ark.

The second try

Slightly discouraged, the science team tried once more, this time a Hedgehog was chosen to be the superior weapon. The choice process is described in _Professor Gerald Robotnic's_ Diary, "The debate on what the next creature should be turned into an all out fight, finally it was decided that to end this piety bickering we were each to write one animal down and then they were to be placed in a hat, where I was chosen to draw the next ultimate life form."

Using the same process to create the Bio-lizard's DNA they created what they were to name Shadow. In contrast to the Bio-lizard Shadow is small, and as one can see more pleasing to the eye, not to mention that he doesn't need life support. This all ended up working to his advantage, for in every sense of the word Shadow was the true Ultimate life form.

He only had one flaw that made him undesirable, after the attack on the Ark Shadow became very violent and bitter, and most importantly uncontrollable, so he was also placed in a state of dormancy, except he later escaped…

_Project Amber?_

In addition to Shadow the military had started research on a female ultimate life form that met all of Shadows ideals in a mate, the project was named Amber, and was lead by Sarah Quillshaft. Unfortunately Amber was not able to meet Shadow until several years later. Amber was actually grown in secret on earth, unfortunately she grew up hating GUN, and was orphaned at age 7 when the military tried to tie up it's loose ends and apprehend her. So along with Shadow both were deemed too uncontrollable to be of use. 

Adding compassion

Trying to fix the earlier problem of their own weapon hating them GUN tried to soften Shadows personality, and they made the fur color a bit lighter. They ended up with a little blue hedgehog, Shadow's younger brother, unfortunately no one knows for sure what happened to this little one, some think it is the legendary hero Sonic, others believe that the DNA of this young one was too unstable to survive and he just ceased to exist  

Total of three

Along with the blue hedgehog two others were made, a female named Sonia, and another male named Manic. Both were a lot more compliant than their predecessors, but once again they had a flaw… They were a little too compassionate and didn't kill when they were ordered to. Both brother and Sister are currently sleeping in curio-tubes at GUN. 

Expanding the field

After having so many hedgehogs backfire on them the science team, decided to try a new approach, around the same year the triplets were created, Doctor Catrin Robot, took command over making the first human ultimate life form. Being in charge she wanted her DNA to be the basis for the fetus, however wanting a slightly harder edge on the weapon, Catrin seeked out Dr. Ivan Robotnic, and managed to get a sample of his DNA. Combining the two DNA strands, created a new fetus, Catrin monitored it personally and watched it grow, until she was capable of surviving on her own. However she didn't display any unique qualities from a typically normal baby Catrin decided to wait and see how this one turned out. After watching, waiting, and testing for three years, Catrin finally determined that the only unique quality this human exhibited was the bothersome talent of finding trouble, in everything she did. After nearly blowing up the GUN building for the tenth time, Catrin finally wrote to Ivan telling him of her decision to leave her fate up to him. So on a dark rainy night, the 'ultimate mistake' was left in an ally, and to the mercy of her father. It is questionable if she is still alive today or not.

Back to basics 

Recalling Shadow and Amber GUN decided to try just one more hedgehog. After months of research they tried a female again. When she was finally ready to come out of the curio- tube and train an accident occurred. There was an attack on the base by Amber, and an electric serge went through the curio-tube. After the attacker had left the scientists took the new life form out only to be greeted with a blank stair. Soon after the little pink hedgehog disappeared. Rumor has it they dropped her off at the little planet.

Conclusions 

It appears that Gun has finally abandoned the Shadow Project, but one never can be too sure when the military is involved


End file.
